Ecuación de Perdón
by Kurosaki-Tsuki
Summary: — ¿Qué paso Sakura?, yo te amaba, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi herencia, a mi apellido, a todo, por ti, porque no me importaba nada, porque te amaba. Nos íbamos a casar, pero entonces ¿Qué paso? ¡Ah, sí! —Dijo entono irónico— tú me dejaste plantado en el altar y te llevaste todo mi dinero, ¿Y ahora vienes a mi fiesta de compromiso a darme una explicación? U/A
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, un placer saludarlos!

Bueno en primer lugar debo decir que la inspiración para este fanfic vino de un sueño, algo extraño, pero así fue, de hecho una de las escenas de este capítulo es literal del sueño XD en fin no los aburriré con esto, debo aclarar que no estoy casada con esta pareja de hecho aun no decido si será así la pareja o habrá algunos cambios (aunque lo más probable es que así quede, ya que me gusta mucho el Itasaku y el sueño fue así) pero bueno espero sus opiniones del fic, espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten así como yo disfrute escribiendo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, la historia es completamente mia al igual que algunos personajes que aqui aparecen.

* * *

_**ECUACIÓN DE PERDÓN**_

_Capitulo uno_

_..._

_«Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes no conocemos y no importa, el problema es ser engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos»_

_..._

Por las obscuras calles de Konoha una hermosa chica de cabello color rosa y ojos esmeralda corría abriéndose paso entre la multitud de personas que daban sus paseos nocturnos. La chica iba vestida para una fiesta, llevaba un elegante vestido color azul, su cabello estaba atado en un moño alto con rizos cayendo en su espalda y en sus mejillas se teñía un suave color rosa. Llego hasta una gran mansión donde en la puerta dos hombres estaban recibiendo invitaciones, entrego su invitación y entro en la mansión, paso por un hermoso y lujoso jardín, el cual estaba lleno de rosas de todos colores y en el centro había una hermosa fuente que tenia la figura de un ángel con una rama de olivo en la mano, del cual salía un cristalino chorro de agua. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, sin embargo esas fueron épocas muy felices, completamente diferentes a lo que ahora vivía.

Mientras avanzaba su respiración se iba recuperando de la carrera que antes había tenido, aunque el estar sumamente nerviosa no le ayudaba en mucho, subió las lujosas escaleras de mármol de la entrada principal, paso por la puerta de caoba y entonces una suave melodía se apodero de sus oídos, casi podía afirmar que era él quien tocaba tan delicadamente, pero no, ella conocía exactamente la forma de tocar del muchacho a quien buscaba, más en cambio aquel que tocaba en ese momento era nada más y nada menos que él amigo de este; Shisui Uchiha. En sus labios se formo una sonrisa melancólica comenzó a avanzar.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica recorrieron cada uno de los rincones de la habitación buscando una cabellera azabache, sin mucho éxito, se adentro más al salón y encontró en el varias personas conocidas para ella, sin embargo ninguna persona ahí presente le diría algo o por lo menos la voltearía a ver, (no amablemente) ya que ella había hecho algo realmente malo para que esa sociedad (En sus mayoría hombres) la perdonara. Comenzaba a desesperarse y la mirada acusadora de la gente la estaba empezando a incomodar, quería encontrarlo ya. Volteo su mirada al hermoso balcón y entonces lo vio, sin embargo, no estaba solo, una chica realmente hermosa estaba a su lado, su corazón se oprimió, aquella chica era su prometida y la fiesta donde se encontraba era su fiesta de compromiso, eso dolía… realmente dolía.

Ellos conversaban y reían, se les veía realmente felices, el corazón de la pelirosa se oprimió de nuevo, ella había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado y no solo eso, había causado un enorme daño a aquel chico que hora reía al lado de una chica… una chica que no era ella. Se permitió observarlo, el chico era alto de cabellos largos azabaches, su piel blanca y sus ojeras aun más profundas que como lo recordaba y en sus ojos azabaches había un terrible vacio, un vacio que ella había dejado.

La escena fue interrumpida por una mujer de cabellos azabaches, ella la conocía perfectamente, esa mujer era la madre del joven; Mikoto Uchiha, si, una mujer dura y aun más con los que se atrevían a dañar a sus hijos y bueno, ella entraba dentro de esa categoría, así que para la mujer la chica pelirrosa que había hecho sufrir a su hijo, no era bienvenida. La mujer se llevo a la muchacha castaña dejando solo al joven, esa era la oportunidad perfecta, así que se acerco a él poco a poco, entro en el balcón cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, el pareció darse cuenta pero no se inmuto, entonces ella comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—Eso fue rápido —oyó la voz del joven— ¿Qué quería mi madre?

No respondió y él tampoco volteo, el viento revoloteaba el cabello y las ropas de los dos jóvenes.

—Itachi… —hablo por fin la chica.

Él reconoció perfectamente su voz y entonces volteo bruscamente, en su rostro ya no había una mueca agradable ni risueña, no, ahora su rostro estaba acorde con sus ojos… vacio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Soltó amargamente.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

La voz del chico era dura, ya nunca le dedicaría una voz amable como la que hace unos minutos le oyó cuando creyó que era la chica castaña. Entonces las manos de la ella comenzaron a temblar y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

—Por favor déjame hablar —dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué vas a decirme Sakura? —Su nombre salió de los labios del chico como si fuera una maldición, hizo una pausa y prosiguió— Vas a llenarme lo oídos de mentiras.

—No, yo solo quiero explicarte…

—Explicarme ¿Qué? —Dijo caminando al rededor de la chica que estaba al borde de las lágrimas— Por favor Sakura, has perdido el derecho si quiera de dirigirme una sola palabra.

Cada vez que el pronunciaba el nombre de la pelirosa era como si le diera una bofetada en el rostro…

—Itachi, si me dejaras que yo te explicara, si tan solo me dejaras hablar yo… yo…

…Y cada vez que ella pronunciaba el nombre del pelinegro era como si le diera una bofetada en el rostro.

La tomo de los hombros y clavo sus ojos azabaches en los esmeradas de ella, fue entonces que toda su ira se fue convirtiendo en melancolía.

— ¿Qué paso Sakura? —Dijo en un susurro algo suplicante— yo te amaba, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi herencia a mi apellido, a todo, por ti, porque no me importaba nada, porque te amaba. Nos íbamos a casar, pero entonces ¿Qué paso? ¡Ah, sí! —Dijo entono irónico— tú me dejaste plantado en el altar y te llevaste todo mi dinero. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí?, ¿Sabes todas las humillaciones que vinieron después de eso? —La soltó y le dio la espalda— ¿Y ahora vienes a mi fiesta de compromiso a darme un explicación?

Ella lo sabía, sabía todo el daño que le había causado, pero al igual que él ella también había sufrido, había pasado todo un calvario. En un impulso ella rodeo la cintura del chico en un fuerte abrazo, él trato de librarse pero al fin de unos minutos de lucha ella logro que se quedara quieto.

—Yo jamás deje de amarte —dijo la chica en un susurro apenas audible— se que con un perdón no voy a lograr nada porque te hice mucho daño, pero si tan solo lograras escucharme sabrías porque lo hice.

—Sakura si tan solo… si tan solo hubieras llegado al altar… si tan solo… —él se zafó del abrazo y camino unos cuantos pasos—…pero eso no tiene sentido ahora, pronto me casare y eso ya no lo puedes cambiar, en verdad no se a que viniste.

Detrás de ellos la puerta se abrió dejando ver de nuevo a la chica castaña y a Mikoto Uchiha, ambos voltearon.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Haruno Sakura —Pregunto la mujer— Sal ahora mismo de mi casa si no quieres que llame a la policía —dijo duramente Mikoto.

—Yo… solo quería hablar… —dijo secándose las lagrimas— lo siento.

La castaña dedico una mirada expectante a la chica de cabello rosa, quien salió corriendo del balcón.

— ¿Qué quería? —dijo fríamente la matriarca Uchiha.

—Hablar —dijo el joven saliendo del lugar dejando desconcertada a la castaña.

— ¿Mikoto-san? —inquirió.

—No te preocupes Akiko, todo está bien.

Volvía a correr por las calles ahora vacías del pueblo, ya no contenía sus lágrimas dejo que corrieran desmesuradamente, sus mejillas estaban aun más rojas y su respiración era más agitada, el cansancio estañaba causando estragos, además el terrible dolor en su costado derecho la estaba dejando si aire. Ella sabía, estaba consciente de que el encuentro no podía haber sido mejor, pero dolía, dolía mucho. Se detuvo en una calle vacía iluminada únicamente con un farol donde ella se recargo. Un carro negro se detuvo al lado de ella y un chico rubio bajo acercándose sigilosamente a la joven.

— ¿Sakura-chan? —dijo dudoso el chico.

—Estoy bien Naruto, sabía que esto iba a pasar, ya estaba preparada, es solo que es muy doloroso.

—Sera mejor que subas al carro Sakura-chan, tienes que regresar al hospital.

—Sí.

Los dos muchachos subieron al automóvil donde una chica ojiperla esperaba a la pelirosa, ella la ayudo a subir y le puso una mascarilla de oxigeno, detrás del volante un joven pelinegro las observaba mientras que el rubio subía al asiento justo al lado del pelinegro.

—Sasuke-kun gracias por la invitación —dijo levantándose la mascarilla.

Así el carro arranco y se marcharon en dirección del hospital...

* * *

— ¿Cómo es que entro a la mansión? Estaba completamente vigilada —hablaba Mikoto.

—No debes sorprenderte, es su especialidad —hablo Fugaku Uchiha— el problema aquí no es "como" sino "porque".

Los Uchiha estaban completamente humillados, la persona más despreciable y menos deseada había entrado en una fiesta privada, y bueno, no era cualquier fiesta, era la fiesta de compromiso del hombre que ella misma había dejado en la ruina y completamente humillado.

—He logrado tranquilizar a Akiko y su familia diciendo que solo ha sido un malentendido, pero no estoy muy segura que me crean. Incluso Shisui hablo con Haruto.

—Hiciste bien Mikoto, lo que me preocupa aquí es Itachi.

El chico estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, las voces de sus padres sonaban a kilómetros de distancia, su mente solo estaba concentrados en el cálido abrazo de Sakura, él pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, pudo sentir sus lagrimas mojar su ropa, pudo sentir el temblor de su voz, pero sobre todo pudo sentir que sus palabras eran reales, que no había mentira en ellas y por un momento se transporto al pasado, aun pasado que él creyó haber olvidado, agradecía que su madre hubiera llegado por que de no haberlo hecho no estaba seguro de lo que habría pasado.

— ¿Estás bien Itachi?

—Si madre descuida —dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta— necesito tomar aire—salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Sus pasos eran calmados, el viento meneaba su cabello con suavidad y la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, no sabía cómo había llegado a esto, hasta hace algunas horas su vida era perfecta, pero ahora ella había llegado a descomponer todo.

— ¿Por qué ahora Sakura? —susurro al viento mientras su mente viajaba varios años atrás donde ellos realmente felices.

De pronto en el pasillo que comunicaba a su habitación la encontró de pie mirando hacia el jardín, la bella castaña que minutos antes lo había acompañado en el balcón, la chica a quien Mikoto se refería como Akiko.

Esa chica era realmente bella con su cabello castaño cayéndole hasta su cintura, sus ojos chocolate reflejaban paz y su vestido rojo era ondeado por el viento. Ella se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico, pero no se inmuto ni perdió esa calma que tenia. Itachi se poso a su lado tratando de enfocar lo que ella veía detenidamente; él lo sabia tarde o temprano debía darle una explicación, porque ella no se iba a quedar con el intento de explicación de Shisui y realmente él quería hablar de eso con alguien, tal vez no era la mejor persona, pero ella merecía una explicación.

— ¿Quién era esa chica? —ella rompió el silencio.

—Es una mancha rosa en mi pasado —había dicho que le contaría todo pero realmente era difícil— No voy a mentirte, no quiero ocultarte nada, pero me resulta difícil hablar de ella y más aun habar contigo de ella.

—Estaba llorando —dijo volviéndose hacía él— ¿Por qué te estaba buscando?

—Es una historia complicada —dio un largo suspiro— ¿Quieres que te la cuente ahora?

—No veo por qué no.

—De acuerdo pero aquí no.

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia una pequeña estancia, tomaron asiento y entonces él comenzó su relato…

—Su nombre es Sakura y hace dos años me iba a casar con ella, sin embargo ella nunca huyo con la mayoría de mi dinero el día de la boda.

El rostro de la chica mostraba empatía, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba un nuevo sentimiento del que no era ajena, sin embargo ella casi no se enfrentaba a ese tipo de cosas, en ella había surgido el odio hacia esa chica que había hecho sufrir tanto a Itachi. Recordaba las circunstancias en que había conocido al joven, él estaba demacrado, sus ojeras estaban marcadas el triple de lo que ahora veía, estaba completamente desaliñado y desecho, pero lo más importante era que el no confiaba en ella y ahora entendía el por qué, porque esa tal Sakura lo había destrozado.

—Siento no haberte contado esto antes, yo no estaba preparado.

—Yo entiendo eso, pero no estoy segura de que tanto repercuta esto a nuestro compromiso.

—Akiko… —el joven tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y viéndola directamente a los ojos continuo—…Akiko yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, el que Sakura hay vuelto no significa que yo vaya a buscarla.

La castaña se relajo un poco, no dudaba de él, nunca lo haría, pero era un situación difícil, la pelirosa no era fea y si había regresado era por algo.

Los pensamientos del chico trataban de concentrarse en los ojos de ella, pero los ojos esmeralda de Sakura aparecían de repente haciendo más difícil el contacto visual, así que se aparto de Akiko, se repitió mentalmente lo que le había dicho, el esperaba creérselo.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de distancia, pera ser más precisa, en un hospital, una mujer rubia esperaba en la recepción, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre sus enormes pechos y con el tacón de sus zapatillas golpeaba el piso claramente enojada. A su lado una mujer de cabellos negros miraba nerviosa a la mujer y después a la puerta, detrás de ellas un hombre de cabellera plateada y mirada aburrida descansaba pegado a la pared y con los brazos cruzados, el ruido de los tacones solo era secundado por el tic-tac de un reloj de pared.

La tención en el ambiente iba en aumento, afuera los automóviles pasaba, ya no tan seguido unos de otros, el trafico había disminuido, puesto que a la una de la madrugada no había mucho que hacer, la rubia había cambiado de posición cuando un automóvil negro se estaciono justo enfrente de la puerta principal del hospital, el ambiente se tensó aun más cuando de el bajo un chico rubio, la mujer rubia avanzo con paso decidido hacia ellos.

El joven rubio abrió la puerta para dejar ver a la chica de ojos aperlados y a la chica pelirosa, del lado del volante bajo el pelinegro, entonces un aura asesina se esparció por el lugar, las dos chicas que podían ver detrás de los chicos únicamente se limitaron a abrir más los ojos.

— ¡Uzumaki! ¡Uchiha! —El grito sobresalto a los dos jóvenes que inmediatamente se voltearon y vieron a la mujer rubia seguida del peliplateado y la pelinegra— ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?

—Ayudando a bajar del auto a Sakura-chan —contesto nervioso el rubio.

—Se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, están exponiendo a Sakura a una recaída. Y tu Sakura —dijo mirando a la pelirosa— no creas que te salvas de esta, se perfectamente en donde estuviste y claramente te ordene que no fueras…

—Vamos Tsunade-sama, no sea tan estricta, ya está aquí y no le ha pasado nada —trataba de meter paz la pelinegra.

—Tú no me digas nada Shizune, se perfectamente que fuiste tú y el vago de Kakashi quien la ayudaron a salir del hospital y después estos dos la ayudaron a llegar a la fiesta con ayuda de Hinata Hyuga —hizo un breve pausa para tomar aire y prosiguió— Jamás espere algo de ti Hyuga.

—Bueno yo… yo… —balbuceaba la ojiperla.

— ¡Oh! Vamos vieja, Hinata solo quería ayudar —intervino el rubio.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste Naruto?

El joven comenzó a sudar frio y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el rubio ya estaba a 10 metros de distancia de la rubia quien estaba dispuesta a correr detrás de él, pero Sakura intervino.

—Todo ha sido mi culpa Tsunade-Sama, yo se los pedí. Lo siento.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos y se mordió el labio.

— ¡Tsk! —mascullo la rubia— Naruto, será mejor que vengas en este preciso momento si no quieres hacerle compañía en una cama de hospital a Sakura.

El joven se acerco temeroso y se escondió detrás de la ojiperla a quien un evidente sonrojo surco sus mejillas.

—Ayúdenla a subir a su habitación —dijo dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes—Shizune consigue una silla de ruedas.

—Enseguida —la aludida emprendió camino dentro del hospital.

—Y tu Kakashi ven a mi oficina, necesito hablar contigo.

Cada uno siguió las órdenes de Tsunade, quien era la directora del hospital, cuando Sakura hubo bajado del automóvil Shizune llego con la silla de ruedas, Sakura se sentó y el rubio guio la silla hacia el ascensor seguido de Hinata, Sasuke y Shizune. Nadie dijo nada en el transcurso a la habitación de la chica, estaban consientes de que había sido una imprudencia, pero ella había asido tan insistente y sabían que cuando ella se proponía algo no descansaría hasta que se cumpliera, así tras un elaborado plan, la chica logro salir de la habitación, y bueno, conocemos el resto.

— ¿Cómo fue todo Sakura? —pregunto la pelinegra al salir del ascensor.

—No pudo ir peor —se limito a responder la pelirosa.

Shizune no pregunto más, ella respetaba el silencio de Sakura, habiendo llegado a la habitación 303 la pelinegra se despidió dejando solos a los jóvenes. Sakura se levanto de la silla y trato de acostarse ayudada de los chicos, pero Hinata los interrumpió.

—Debes cambiarte, no puedes acostarte así, estas en hospital.

La chica asintió mecánicamente y la ojiperla corrió fuera de la habitación a los jóvenes. Afuera de la habitación el rubio se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo recargado en la puerta mientras el Uchiha solo se limito a recargarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Crees que tus padres hayan sospechado de ti? —rompió el silencio el rubio.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no.

—Eso no es una respuesta theme —alego el rubio, aunque no como en otras ocasiones, ya que estaba cansado, había sido un largo día.

—Si fueran condiciones normales diría que Itachi se dio cuenta pero… —dijo el Uchiha algo cansado sentándose al lado del rubio—…pero después de dos años sin verla, creo que ni siquiera piense en eso, por lo menos ahora.

—Tendrás problemas

—Sí, eso lo sabía desde el principio.

La conversación no dio para más, bueno, a verdad es que la conversación daba para eso y mucho más pero ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema, al menos no por el momento. Después de media hora donde el rubio se quedo dormido, la puerta se abrió logrando que el mencionado cayera de espaldas y despertara alarmado.

— ¿Qué paso? —grito.

— ¡Cállate Naruto! Es un hospital —dijo el Uchiha pateando al aludido— solo Hinata abrió la puerta.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun —de disculpo la chica.

— ¿Qué hay de Sakura? —pregunto el Uchiha.

—Se quedo dormida, realmente está agotada.

—Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, regresare a mi casa, antes de que empiecen a notar mi usencia.

El Uchiha camino en dirección del ascensor bajo la mirada expectante de los dos chicos quienes se limitaron a mirarse extrañados y después entraron a la habitación.

El pelinegro subió al ascensor y pulso el último botón que indicaba la planta baja, su mirada era cansada y su rostro parecía más grande de lo que realmente era. El ascensor llego a la última planta, él salió y se aproximo a su automóvil, lo arranco y emprendió camino hacia su casa, la mansión Uchiha, la que hace unos momentos había estado en una gran fiesta.

Cuando llegó pudo notar desde fuera la tención que embargaba la casa, ya no había rastro de los invitados o de la familia de Akiko, ahora solo había una tensión que se vio e incrementada al él cruzar la puerta de caoba.

— ¿En dónde estabas? —pegunto Fugaku Uchiha, su padre.

—Dando un paseo.

— ¿Precisamente esta noche?

—Estuve en la fiesta, pero me aburrí —dijo avanzando hacia las escaleras— ¿Y los invitados? creí que la fiesta se alargaría más.

—Hubo un percance.

— ¿Un percance?

—Si, Haruno Sakura estuvo aquí.

—Así que regresó ¿Y qué quería?

—Busco a Itachi.

—Bien por él.

—No, Sasuke, no entiendes.

— ¿Entender qué?

—Esta chica es una oportunista, además todos sabemos de lo que es capaz, lo vimos hace dos años, sin contar con unas cuantas acusaciones contra ella.

Sasuke sabia a lo que su padre se refería, y el también lo había creído así, pero desde hace medio año todo había cambiado, apretó las manos y gurdo su enojo y sin más subió a su habitación dejando a su padre desconcertado. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de discutir, había sido un largo y pesado día, necesitaba descansar, con ese pensamiento llego a su habitación, entro y se quito el saco, lo dejo en la silla enfrente del tocador, desato el nudo de su corbata y alzo la vista al espejo topándose con su hermano sentado al borde de su cama mirándolo atentamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo nocturno?

—No tan mal. ¿Qué tal tu fiesta?

—dejémonos de estupideces Sasuke.

—No creí que pensaras eso de tu fiesta.

—No hablo de eso —dijo el mayor levantándose— ¿En dónde está?

— ¿Tan rápido se decepciono de ti tu prometida?

—No te hagas el tonto, sabes que no hablo de Akiko.

Los músculos del joven se tensaron, era Itachi después de todo, era imposible que no se diera cuenta, lo que le dijo a Naruto era solo para que no lo molestara.

—No sé de quien hablas —dijo siguiendo sus actuación.

—Entonces ser más especifico ¿En dónde está Sakura?

—Y yo que voy a saber, ¿No fue ella la que huyo de ti?

El mayor estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, él no era así, pero ahora las ansias de encontrar a la pelirosa estaban nublando su juicio, incluso olvidándose de que era su querido hermano pequeño con quien estaba hablando en estos momentos.

—Tú sabes en donde estas, el que haya venido justo en el momento en que tu desapareciste no es casualidad.

—No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando —dijo volteándose hacia donde se encontraba su hermano quién ya estaba a escasos dos metros de él— ahora, si quisieras hacerme el favor de dejarme solo, necesito descansar.

Itachi le dedico una mirada fría e incomprensible y después salió de la habitación, sin decir nada, el joven tapo su rostro son sus manos y se tiro a la cama, definitivamente había sido un día cansado, además ahora no estaba seguro que tanto le duraría su teatro. Sin pensar en dada más, el sueño lo venció pronto, quedándose ahí tendido en la cama con el molesto raje aun puesto y sin una manta que lo cubriera.

* * *

**_¿Merezco Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**ECUACIÓN DE PERDÓN**

_Capitulo dos_

…

_«Cuando el corazón es herido, aunque_

_Los ojos ya no creen en lo que ven,_

_Los oídos ya no escuchan lo que les dicen;_

_El corazón se empeña en creer, lo que ve y escucha»_

…

El sol comenzaba a salir dejando ver algunos rayos que se mezclaban con el cielo y las nubes, dejando ver un tono naranja, el sol naciente se refleja en cada uno de los edificios de la ciudad, uno de ellos; el hospital, donde varios pacientes y sus familiares duermen profundamente, algunos van despertando poco a poco con el travieso sol que se expande mientras pasan los minutos. En una de las habitaciones del tercer piso una chica de cabellos rosas duerme profundamente, en su brazo tiene enterrada una aguja que conecta con suero, en la misma habitación a unos pasos de la chica recostados en un sofá rojo dormían un chico rubio y una chica ojiperla, esta ultima tenía los pies sobre el sofá y estaba acurrucada en el pecho del chico quien la tenia fuertemente abrazada.

La chica pelirosa comenzaba a despertarse, sintiendo en su rostro los juguetones rayos del sol, poco a poco abrió sus parpados dejando ver sus ojos esmeraldas, que ahora estaban un poco adormilados. En el sillón rojo Hinata se había percatado del despertar de la chica, se zafó de los brazos de Naruto y se encamino hacia la pelirosa quien la vio asombrada.

—Agradezco mucho que pasen la noche aquí —dijo la pelirosa— pero ya les dije que no es necesario.

—Nada de eso Sakura-san, es todo un placer para mí y bueno conoces a Naruto.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver al rubio quien ya estaba acostado en todo el sillón.

—que peculiar color, siendo un sillón de hospital —dijo Sakura.

—Si, a mí también me extraño.

—Sabes Hinata, ya es suficiente, pueden irse a casa, de verdad no pasa nada, estoy bien.

—Si es lo que quieres —Dijo apresurándose al sillón, donde despertó a Naruto, quien después de unos minutos de pelea accedió a irse.

Sakura agradecía que Hinata la comprendiera, claro ella era también una chica que había sufrido en silencio el amor no correspondido (o al menos ella creía eso) de Naruto. También agradecía la preocupación de su amigo rubio, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era llorar, desahogarse, sacar todo lo que se había guardado desde que salió de la mansión Uchiha, era tan doloroso, todo lo que había visto, lo que había escuchado, las palabras hirientes que Itachi le había dedicado, la mirada fría, pero sobretodo el darse cuenta que volver a verlo fue inútil, porque no pudo decir nada, por que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo calló, no se atrevió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra…

…entonces lloro.

Se sentía como una estúpida, ¿Qué iba a ganar con verlo nuevamente? Pero ella ingenuamente había creído que él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y la dejaría explicarle todo lo que realmente paso. ¡Qué ilusa! Ahora la realidad la golpeaba con toda su fuerza, tirándola hasta la obscuridad de la que creyó había salido.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Hinata y Naruto se fueron y ella comenzó a llorar, solo paró de llorar cuando Tsunade entro a la habitación a asegurarse que nada estuviera mal con su cuerpo. Menuda estupidez, por que todo estaba mal.

—Buenos Días —saludo la rubia.

Entonces supo que no había pasado mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente para desahogarse.

—Buenos días —se limito a contestar

La rubia se dedicó a examinar todos los aparatos que estaban cerca de la cama de Sakura. Revisaba el suero, los signos vitales, la temperatura, sin reparar en nada más, hasta que se percato de Sakura había llorado, pero era Tsunade y aunque todos los demás la tacharan de una solterona amargada dedicada a amargar las vidas de los que si eran felices o de hacer más miserables a los miserables, con ella no era así, con ella siempre fue diferente, tal vez porque la quería o porque era su paciente, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que en ese momento no dijo nada sobre sus lagrimas.

—Bien Sakura, no hay nada malo, al parecer pronto saldrás del hospital. Pero no te confíes, sabes lo que paso la ultima vez —dijo la rubia un poco seria— pero bueno, espero que ya no sea así, en fin, —cambio su tono de voz— descansa, en unos momentos vendrá tu desayuno.

La rubia camino hacia la salida, abrió la puerta, salió y cerró la puerta no sin antes escuchar un «Gracias» por parte de la pelirosa.

* * *

Estaba recostado en el volante de su automóvil, que estaba estacionado frente a un viejo café. No había podido conciliar el sueño, cuando cerraba los ojos la veía, cuando abría los ojos la veía de nuevo. ¡Estaba a punto de volverse loco! Entonces tomo su chaqueta, las llaves de su automóvil y salió sin rumbo fijo, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba allí frente a ese viejo café plagado de recuerdos, felices y dolorosos recuerdos… ¡Qué paradoja!

Odiaba recordarla tan feliz sirviendo el café en ese pequeño establecimiento donde la conoció, donde hablo con ella por primera vez y donde le propuso matrimonio, estaba de acuerdo que no era de los lugares más románticos, pero era el lugar que más conocía el amor que ellos se tenían…, y, ahora dos años después estaba allí recostado sobre el volante de su automóvil esperando a que apareciera, con sus delicados brazos, su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes y su cabello rosado, Sakura, la que fue, es y será el amor de su vida.

«Que estúpido» susurro, ¿Cómo pudo creer que ella estaría de nuevo en aquella cafetería? Definitivamente no era su mejor idea, pero estaba desesperado, quería verla, quera comprobar que estaba diciendo la verdad, quería tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente, quería limpiar sus lágrimas, quería besar sus labios…

— ¡Estúpido! —Se levanto y encendió el automóvil— ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?

Se alejo de allí, estar en ese lugar le hacía pensar tantas cosas que contrastaban con la realidad, él ya nunca podía estar cerca de ella, porque ella se había encargado de destruir todo lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Si, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, porque él Uchiha Itachi quería ver de nuevo a la persona quien lo traiciono.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se había quedado dormido, pero ahora una manta lo cubría, tal vez su madre se encargo de arroparlo, si, por que Mikoto Uchiha no era la mujer fría que todos conocían, Mikoto, su madre, únicamente se preocupaba por sus hijos.

Se levanto y encamino al baño, en donde tomo una ducha de agua tibia, no tardo mucho en estar presentable y bajar a desayunar. Al entrar en el comedor vio únicamente a sus padres que desayunaban en silencio.

—Buenos días —saludo.

—Buenos días Sasuke —respondió su madre.

Tomo asiento y comenzó a desayunar, al ambiente aun se sentía tenso.

— ¿En dónde está Itachi?

—No lo sabemos —respondió su padre— Tu madre subió a verlo, pero no estaba y su automóvil tampoco esta.

—No quiero pensarlo, pero tal vez fue a buscarla…

—Te equivocas madre —contesto con frialdad— el no sabe en donde esta, anoche entro a mi habitación preguntándome por Sakura, me acuso de saber en donde se escondía.

— ¿Y no es así?

— ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? —Dijo serio— ¿Qué relación tendría yo con Sakura?

Sostuvo la penetrante mirada de su padre, no le tenía miedo, él había tomado una decisión y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo por primera vez en su vida.

—Perdona a tu padre Sasuke —dijo por fin Mikoto— las cosas no están bien como ya te habrás dado cuenta, todos estamos nerviosos por todo lo que ha pasado. Creo que estamos un poco paranoicos.

—Lo entiendo —dijo levantándose.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, tengo algunos pendientes que resolver.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra salió del comedor dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca, en realidad no tenía ganas de soportar sus miradas acusadoras. Esto no era nada fácil. Camino hacia el garaje, en donde se encontraba su auto, sin embargo a medio camino se arrepintió, necesitaba caminar.

* * *

Estaba sentado frente a su primo Shisui, entre sus manos sostenía una taza de café el cual meneaba desesperadamente, tenía la mirada concentrada el movimiento del líquido obscuro, mientras que sus pensamientos divagaban entre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Shisui por su parte bebía su café y de vez en cuando tomaba una de las galletas que estaba en la mesa de centro de la espaciosa sala de su casa. De vez en cuando la mirada de Shisui se encontraba con la mirada de Itachi y por ello estaba seguro que quería decirle algo, sin embargo, porque lo conocía, sabía que no era nada fácil para Itachi decirlo, así que no importaba el tiempo que tardara, el lo escucharía.

— ¿Por qué justo ahora? —Hablo por fin Itachi— Mi vida al fin comenzaba a estabilizarse, y ahora viene ella y lo echa todo a perder —soltó un suspiro y después prosiguió— Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados lamentándome mi mala fortuna, tengo que hacer algo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Quiero verla y acabar con esto de una buena vez —dijo levantando la cabeza— Estoy seguro que Sasuke sabe en donde esta, anoche cuando llego le pregunté, pero evidentemente negó todo. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, tu eres el experto aquí y tienes que ayudarme.

—No te entiendo, quieres verla, pero ayer le dijiste todo lo contrario a Akiko, ¿O me equivoco? —dijo Shisui dándole otro sobro a su bebida.

—No, pero no pretendo por ningún motivo regresar con ella, solo quiero saber sus razones, ella pretendía darme una explicación, solo quiero saber qué es lo que va inventar.

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado, si ya te engaño una vez puede volver a hacerlo.

—Eso lo sé, aunque si mal no recuerdo, tu dijiste que ella también había logrado engañar a tus instintos ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas? —se paró un momento a reflexionar— ¡Ah sí! Dijiste «Esa chiquilla es astuta, logro tener toda nuestra confianza y luego escaparse con tus millones, incluso yo logre confiar en ella, yo que desconfió de casi todo el mundo»

— ¡Cállate! —Dijo molesto Shisui— si ya sabes eso, entonces porque te empeñas en escucharla.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero escucharla, quiero saber su "versión"

—Sigo sin entenderte, pero si eso es lo que quieres, entonces te ayudare.

* * *

El ascensor llego al tercer piso, en donde se encontraba la habitación 303, se encamino hacia ella, giro el pomo de la puerta, la empujo y se encontró con una Sakura completamente dormida. Camino hacia la cama, acerco una silla y se sentó, divago un momento entre los aparatos que estaban detrás de la cama, las montañas que se veían fuera de la ventana y al fin su mirada se poso en la chica, que a diferencia de como lucia ayer en la fiesta, ahora era un completo desastre, en la piel ya no tenía ni una pisca de maquillaje y se veía realmente pálida, su cabello rosa estaba atado en una trenza que caía en su hombro izquierdo, ya no llevaba el vestido azul, sino la típica bata de hospital, la vieran por donde la vieran Sakura era un desastre y para algunas personas seria fea, pero no para él, Uchiha Sasuke siempre vería a Sakura hermosa.

La chica se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos, tal vez su mirada fue la que la despertó.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —Dijo sentándose— siento que me encontraras dormida.

—Acabo de llegar, no hay problema.

—Perdón por los problemas que te ocasione ayer.

—No tienes que disculparte, en parte también fue mi culpa —dijo levantando los hombros.

— ¿Hablaste con él?

Sasuke pudo notar el temor de la chica al pronunciar esas palabras, no la culpaba, a él mismo lo habían inquietado.

—Si —contesto fríamente.

—Dijo algo…

—Él quiere verte… tranquila, no le he dicho en donde estas —dijo ante la mirada de preocupación que le dedico la chica.

—Fue un error ir a verlo.

—De ninguna manera, por lo menos ahor…

—Vamos Sasuke, tú te opusiste desde el principio. Además ese hombre sigue cerca de él, lo vi por un instante en la fiesta.

— ¿Te vio? —dijo poniéndose en pie.

—No, pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese hombre sigue cerca de Itachi?

—No había tenido oportunidad.

—Esa es la escusa más patética que te he escuchado, ha habido tiempo suficiente. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Sasuke volteo la mirada, nadie podía ganarle a Sakura Haruno.

—Y dime la verdad

—El plan era que fueras a la fiesta, allí conocerás a Akiko, entonces seria todo más fácil de explicar, nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que lo vieras allí.

—Explicarme, explicarme ¿qué…? Espera ¿Quién es Akiko? Akiko es…

—Es la prometida de Itachi

—Así que se llama Akiko —dijo volteando la mirada.

—Sakura, no es mi intención torturarte con esto, pero, ella, Akiko, es hija de ese hombre…

* * *

—Bien ya estoy aquí ¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Siéntate por favor Akiko.

—Basta de tanto misterio ¿Qué vas a decirme?, tengo una cita a las 2, para ver lo de mi vestido y Mikoto-san me va acompañar.

—Descuida, no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces?

—Conoces la historia de esta disquera ¿No?

—Sí, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Dime qué vez en esta oficina.

— ¿Para qué?

—Solo hazlo

—De acuerdo —bufó— bien está llena de cajas con discos, en las paredes hay discos de oro, si no me equivoco son los que ha ganado últimamente la disquera. Hay fotografías tuyas, de Itachi, y Shisui con los artistas que tienen contrato…

—Sí, la disquera ha progresado de manera inimaginable en solo dos años, realmente tu prometido, y su primo son unos genios, claro que para llegar hasta aquí ha costado mucho trabajo, sacrificios, sobre todo a Itachi, tu prometido. Claro que gracias a mi ayuda pudo salir adelante después de ese fraude de hace dos años, lo sabes verdad.

—Si, Itachi me comento algo, aunque no lo entiendo muy bien… —pero entonces la chica recordó su conversación de la noche anterior con Itachi.

_«Su nombre es Sakura y hace dos años me iba a casar con ella, sin embargo ella huyo con la mayoría de mi dinero el día de la boda»_

—La chica de ayer, esa tal Sakura, tuvo algo que ver con el fraude.

—Sí. Esa chica huyo con el dinero destinado para la compañía, fue allí en donde intervine yo, y bueno, el resto de la historia te lo sabes. El punto es que ella está de regreso y busca de nuevo a Itachi, tú misma fuiste testigo.

—Pero por que lo busca de nuevo —dijo poniéndose en pie— ¿Qué no tiene suficiente con todo lo que hizo?

—Cálmate Akiko, cálmate, no sirve de nada con que pierdas la cabeza.

— ¡Que me calme! Por favor, yo estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo que ayer me dijo Itachi. Pero ahora con esto, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

— ¡No espera! Eso es justamente lo que vas a hacer.

— ¿Por qué? No te entiendo, me dices todo esto y esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Ir a buscar a Sakura, encararla y decirle ¿Qué…?

—Que no sé acerque a Itachi, el se va a casar conmigo y…

—Tu plan tiene muchos huecos, en primer lugar no sabes en donde esta, y en segundo lugar, esto no se trata únicamente de casarse con Itachi, si fuera así, entonces ella lo hubiera hecho hace dos años. Te pido que sigas con los preparativos de la boda, eso sí, mantén bien vigilado a tu prometido, yo me encargare de Sakura. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Estaba llegando a la mansión Uchiha, donde seguramente sus padres (especialmente su madre) estarían preocupados por él, pero necesitaba salir de esa casa o se volvería loco. Pero ya era tiempo de volver, tenía una junta importante, tenía que ir a ver lo de su traje de boda. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal de la mansión cuando su madre salió.

— ¡Itachi! Qué bueno que has regresado, nos tenias muy preocupados ¿En dónde estabas?

—Fui a ver a Shisui, tenía unos asuntos pendientes antes de la junta de esta tarde.

—Menos mal, tu padre y yo temíamos que… pero bueno no importa, ya estás aquí. Por favor no alargues mucho la junta de esta tarde, le prometí a los padres de Akiko que iríamos a cenar esta noche a su casa.

—Esta noche, ¿Por qué?

—Itachi Uchiha, en donde están tus modales, tenemos que disculparnos personalmente por lo que paso anoche en la fiesta.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Bien, te quiero ala a las 7 en punto. Bueno, me voy, tengo que ir a ver algunas cosas de la boda con Akiko.

La mujer le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y se retiro del lugar. Itachi entro a la mansión y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano menor, sin embargo estaba vacía, busco por todos lados, pero nada, Sasuke no estaba por ningún lugar.

— ¿En donde estas Sasuke? —dijo entre dientes.

El estaba seguro de que su querido hermano menor tenía algo que ver con el regreso de Sakura y costara lo que costara él lo averiguaría.

* * *

Sasuke, se había marchado hace un rato, ahora estaba sola y pensando en lo que esta le había dicho. Ese hombre no solo estaba en la fiesta cera de Itachi, sino que resultaba que era su socio en la disquera, y el padre de Akiko, ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y lo que era más frustrante era que ella estaba tendida en una cama de hospital, incapaz de hacer algo, le molestaba no poder hacer nada, pero si lo pensaba con más claridad aunque estuviera sana ¿Qué podía hacer? Porque por el momento era mejor no hacer ningún movimiento ni dejarse ver por Itachi, aunque le doliera. Se odiaba por eso, por su debilidad, por su ingenuidad, por todo.

Hizo la cobijas a un lado y se sentó en la cama, espero a que pasar el mareo y trato de incorporarse, pero no consiguió ponerse en pie, intento varias veces pero el resultado era siempre el mismo. Desistió y se volvió o recostar, era patética, era como si ayer todas sus fuerzas se hubieran quedado con Itachi. Volvía a pensar en él, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese preciso momento? ¿Qué estaría pensando? Le encantaba torturarse pensando en él, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer, que pensar en él? Si, era una idiota por haberlo abandonado hace dos años, por ser una cobarde, y por más que lo intentara no lo iba a recuperar, si prometida, Akiko, era muy bonita y él se veía realmente feliz a su lado y… a quien quería engañar, ella quería recuperarlo, quería regresar el tiempo y tenerlo de nuevo. Pero, en días así era mejor no pensar en eso, o si no, saltaría por la ventana; seguía siendo una cobarde.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera que le llevaba su comida, detrás de la enfermera entro Tsunade y detrás entro Kakashi, y ahora que lo pensaba era con el único que le faltaba hablar después del alboroto de ayer. La enfermera puso la comida delante de la pelirrosa y se marcho enseguida, Tsunade y Kakashi se pararon enfrente de la cama.

—Pudieron haber esperado a que acabara de comer.

—No Sakura, esto es urgente —hablo la rubia.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Un nudo se empezaba a formar en su estomago.

—Esta mañana, —comenzó a hablar Kakashi— Shisui llamo preguntándome por un buen detective, claro, él no me dijo para qué, pero es obvio que Itachi te está buscando.

—Sasuke-kun me dijo algo parecido, pero mientras permanezca aquí, no hay ningún problema ¿Cierto?

—Allí no acaba el problema Sakura —prosiguió Kakashi— afortunadamente le di el teléfono de un amigo mío, hable con él y dijo que nos ayudaría, sin embargo hay algo que tú no sabes. Ese hombre…

—Es el padre de Akiko, la prometida de Itachi.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —esta vez hablo la rubia.

—Me lo dijo Sasuke-kun, y además yo lo vi en la fiesta.

—Bueno, ahora que lo sabes qué piensas hacer.

—No puedo dejar que Itachi me encuentre, por más que me duela, necesito saber qué es lo que pretende ese hombre. Por favor, Kakashi-san Necesito su ayuda.

—Te lo dije desde un principio, cuantas conmigo Sakura.

Agradecía de sobre manera que Kakashi no hiciera ninguna pregunta, ahora no estaba de humor para contestar nada, además de alguna manera, el que Itachi la estuviera buscando le daba cierta emoción, ya que al menos significaba algo en su vida.

—Bien, ya que está decidido, será mejor que te alimentes bien, porque dentro de tres días saldrás del hospital —dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación seguida de Kakashi.

* * *

Eran las 7 de la noche y él apenas estaba arreglándose para la cena que había organizado su madre, el problema había sido que algunos de los representantes de los cantantes estaban un poco molestos porque la disquera había fallado en una cláusula de un contrato, que el juraba nunca haber visto, el problema se soluciono, pero su itinerario quedo afectado, bueno, al menos el padre de Akiko estaba allí y el podría disculparlo. Salió de su habitación y mientras bajaba las escaleras, Sasuke iba entrando a la casa.

—Hey Sasuke —lo llamo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —respondió el menor.

— ¿En dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando.

—Salí a dar un paseo.

—Fuiste a verla

El menor se sobresalto, pero no cambio su expresión, seguía siendo de aburrimiento.

—Fui a ver ¿A quíen?, ¿De quién me estas hablando?

—Veo que sigues empeñado en negarlo, así que no insistiré más —dijo caminando hacia la salida— Lo que no entiendo, es porque primero viene a verme y después se esconde.

…

Había llegado a la casa de sus futuros suegros con 45 minutos de retraso, así que después de disculparse, se sentó a compartir la cena con sus padres, sus futuros suegros y su prometida. La conversación era amena, se hablaba de todo un poco y él no participaba mucho, eso le agradaba, ya que no era muy fanático de las charlas y mucho menos de las cenas, además agradecía que no se hubiera tocado aún el tema de la fiesta. Aunque la verdad es que su mente divagaba entre la fiesta, los recuerdos de Sakura y su conversación con Shisui. Trato de distraerse observando a los padres de Akiko, los dos eran personas amables, aunque físicamente Haruto-san se viera como un persona dura, en su carácter era todo lo contrario, claro que cuando se trataba de tomar decisiones importante, como en la junta, era un hombre duro. Mientras tanto, la madre de Akiko, Cecilia-san era bastante amable, se vieras por donde se viera, ella era de ascendencia Latina, aunque había nacido en Japón, sus padres eran latinos de nacimiento. Akiko era muy parecida a su madre.

—Me alegra que las cosas en la disquera se hayan solucionado —hablo Fugaku.

—Sí, bueno solo era cosa de hablar bien —dijo Haruto— ¿No es así Itachi?

—Claro.

—Este muy distraído ¿estás bien? —Hablo Akiko.

—Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que estoy un poco cansado.

—Tienes razón, no deberíamos hablar sobre la disquera —dijo con una sonrisa Haruto.

—Es verdad —intervino Mikoto— Nosotros veníamos a disculparnos por el malentendido de ayer en la fiesta, no sabemos como pudo entrar esa mujer, no volverá a pasar verdad Itachi.

—No, descuiden, ese problema ya fue solucionado.

— ¡No tiene que disculparse! —Hablo Cecilia— hemos pensado mejor las cosas, y creemos que no tiene caso discutir por algo sin importancia.

—Me a legra que piensen así —suspiro aliviada Mikoto.

—Bueno, ya que hablamos de la boda —dijo emocionada Akiko—hoy fuimos a ver a la diseñadora, mi vestido estará listo en dos meses…

El trago amargo había pasado, los dos Uchihas mayores, permanecían tranquilos, no había pasada a mayores, sin embargo Itachi no estaba tranquilo, las cosas no estaban bien, aun no había visto a Sakura y estaba seguro de que Sasuke saber en donde se encontraba, además, aunque sus ojos no creían en lo que hacia Sakura y su oídos tampoco creían en lo que Sakura había dicho; su corazón se empeñaba en creer lo que había visto y escuchado.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Me complace mucho que les haya gustado mi historia.

Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero la escuela exige demasiado, entre los exámenes y una obra de teatro. Ero bueno sin más pretextos aquí está la historia, en realidad espero que les guste este cap.

Muchas gracias a lo que leen y más a un a los que me dejan sus comentarios, de verdad me ayudan mucho.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, la historia es completamente mía al igual que algunos personajes que aquí aparecen.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Hace una eternidad que no público nada, pero bueno, he tenido unos meses bastante ocupados, prometo que ya publicare más seguido. Pero bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Aplicado.

* * *

ECUACIÓN DE PERDÓN

Capitulo 3

…

Si perdonar significa olvidar,

Amar significa sacrificar.

…

Dos jóvenes entraron un pequeño café a las orillas de una carretera, afuera caía un diluvio, por lo que los dos chicos estaban completamente mojados. El lugar era pequeño y nada sofisticado, apenas si tenía seis mesas y la mayoría estaba ocupadas por más personas de lo que podían ser ocupadas. Afortunadamente al lado de la ventana había una mesa desocupada, se quitaron sus abrigos empapados y se acercaron hasta la mesa.

—Valla uno nunca sabe que se puede encontrar por el camino —dijo el mayor de los dos jóvenes.

—Por lo menos encontramos un lugar para refugiarnos de la lluvia.

— ¿Estoy escuchando quejarse a Itachi Uchiha?

—Considerando que perdiste las llaves del automóvil, nuestras billeteras y caminamos 3 kilómetros, tómalo como quieras.

—Relájate, al menos encontraste tu billetera.

—Si como sea.

—Será mejor ordenar —anuncio el mayor— pero no veo a nadie.

Efectivamente, a pesar de que ese pequeño lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, no se veía ninguna camarera. Probablemente se debía a la cantidad de cliente, aunque por lógica esa debería ser una razón poderosa para que las camareras anduvieran por allí atendiendo.

—Será mejor ser paciente Shisui—anuncio Itachi dando un pequeño suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

—Tal vez tú puedas ser paciente, pero yo no, tengo hambre.

A pesar de las quejas el joven se clamo y se cruzo de brazos, esperando que apareciera alguien que pudiera atenderlos. Después de un rato, una chica salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina, llevaba cargando cerca de tras bandejas atiborradas de comida, se acerco a tres mesas dejando el pedido y aunque casi estuvo a punto de tirar la tercer bandeja, en una hazaña casi inhumana logro salvarla.

—Esa chica es sorprendente —soltó Shisui.

La chica se acerco corriendo hasta donde estaban los dos chicos, de su delantal saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma.

—Siento haberlos hecho esperar.

Itachi abrió los ojos topándose con la sonrisa de aquella extraña camarera de cabellos rosas, lo único que pudo ver fue una placa prendida de su delantal que decía:

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

—En esa ocasión Sakura no estaba particularmente arreglada, es más lucia un poco desaliñada después de trabajar todo el día en esta cafetería, pero tenía algo que había llamado mi atención. Algo que perduraba aun después de su traición.

Era algo extraño para Shisui que Itachi le compartiera esos recuerdos, pero que más podía hacer, de alguna forma fue sus culpa el que su primo conociera a Sakura. Además algo había sospechado cuando Itachi le dijo que comerían juntos y lo trajo hasta el pequeño café donde trabajó Sakura para pagar su carrera universitaria. Ahora estaban sentados en aquella mesa de los recuerdos de Itachi, la diferencia era que no llovía y que Sakura ya no estaba atendiendo ese lugar.

—Desde aquel día regrese cada tarde a ese café, con el único propósito de verla, a pesar que es sitio quedaba a una hora de la universidad —continuo su monologo Itachi pasando sus manos por su rostro para ocultar una sonrisa melancólica— con el pasar de los días nos íbamos conociendo cada vez más, aprendí tantas cosas de ella y le dije tantas cosas de mi que nadie más sabia —se descubrió el rostro— hasta que en una ocasión la bese y el resto, tu lo conoces mejor que nadie— puso sus manos tras su nuca y agrego: —Soy patético, no se por qué estoy recordando todo esto ahora.

Shisui únicamente escuchaba y observaba a su primo, más no lo consideraba patético, Itachi lo había dicho, él mejor que nadie lo conocía y sabía todo lo que paso después de la partida de Sakura. Así mismo, la sabia que la relación de Itachi con Akiko solo era un escape que Itachi mismo había creado. Él, su primo nunca lo quiso aceptar, pero ahora como lo veía únicamente le confirmaba sus sospechas. Sakura Haruno no solo vino a remover el corazón de Itachi, vino también a destruirlo.

* * *

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde que salió del hospital, sin embargo no había podido hacer nada, intento convencer a Sasuke y Naruto para que la dejaran ir a ver a Haruto, pero ello insistieron en que era peligroso y aun si se disfrazaba, podría reconocerla. La verdad en el momento de la discusión no lo acepto, pero ellos tenían razón, de odas formas ¿Qué podía hacer? No estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlo, pero tampoco se podía quedar de brazos cursados, aun así llevaba una semana y aun no se le había ocurrido algo. Kakashi y Tsunade se encargaban de darle pistas falsas el detective para que Itachi no la pudiera encontrar pero, sabia que eso no podía durar por mucho tiempo.

Ahora mismo estaba viviendo en un departamento que Sasuke le había proporcionado, y aunque, le agradeciera de sobre manera, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo allí, ella tendría que encontrar un trabajo y posteriormente un departamento, pero esa maldita enfermedad no la dejaba hacer mucho. Tsunade había insistido en que ella aceptara la propuesta de Sasuke, ya que ella jamás la dejaría trabajar, no al menos que la enfermedad cediera y por el momento era imposible. Llevaba 6 meses en tratamiento, 6 meses que parecían inútiles.

Suspiro por quinta ocasión, estaba recargada contra el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación, podía oír los sonidos que hacían los trates al ser acomodados por Hinata, hasta hace un momento estaba Naruto con ella, pero la chica lo mando por algunas cosas que faltaban de la despensa. Ella les había dicho que no era necesario que vinieran todos lo días a atenderla, que podía hacerlo todo, pero ellos eran tan persistentes que fue imposible decirle que no. Desde que dejo el hospital solo había visto dos veces a Sasuke, la primera cuando la recogió en el hospital para traerla al departamento. Y la segunda cuando llevo vivires hacia dos días, ella entendía por que él chico no iba a visitarla tan frecuentemente, ya que, si lo hacia entonces Itachi confirmaba sus sospechas.

Se sentía una inútil dependiendo de todos, para hacer algo que ella debería hacer, pero a la vez también se sentía agradecida, todos ello la estaban ayudando sin siquiera culparla o señalarla. Los dos años anteriores fueron los peores de su vida, estuvo metida en la porquería, no quería recordarlo, pero en los momentos que más se sentía sola, era cuando más pensaba en ello.

—Sakura-san — dijo Hinata logrando que la mencionada se sobresaltara— Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarle, pero ya esta la cena.

—No te preocupes, creo que últimamente estoy más nerviosa de lo normar y me susto con facilidad.

Se levanto y siguió a la chica hacia la cocina, ambas se sentaron a la mesa sin decir ninguna palabra. El silencio entre las dos era un poco incomodo, las dos querían hablar, pero ninguna sabia con exactitud de que hablar, no era muy amigas, por ello no compartían muchas cosas. Sakura decidió entonces que era momento de hacer amiga de Hinata Hyuga.

— ¿Cuándo fue que conquistaste a Naruto? — Pregunto Sakura.

La chica soltó sus palillos que iban en dirección a su boca, sus mejillas rápidamente se coloraron y sus ojos rehuyeron a la mirada de Sakura.

—Bueno… la verdad es que… él… bueno yo… —Hinata intentaba dar una explicación, pero no lograba decir una frase completa.

— ¡Oh! vamos Hinata, no es nada del otro mundo ¿Sabes?

—Lo se, pero, es que… —la chica pareció meditar un poquito y después prosiguió— bueno, en realidad fu él quien comenzó a hablarme, yo era muy tímida para siquiera decirle dos palabras sin desmayarme, así que el invento una especie de terapia —Hinata soltó una risilla—y así poco a poco pude hablar con normalidad con Naruto-kun, así que le dije mis sentimientos y bueno, lo demás es historia.

—Sabes, había veces en las que Naruto no dejaba de hablar de ti, él es tan hiperactivo, pero en el momento que hablaba de ti, él se ponía serie y aunque Sasuke-kun y yo no burláramos de él, no paraba de hablar sobre ti —Hinata sonrió— claro que eso que antes de que bueno, yo desapareciera.

Por un momento el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció, Hinata estuvo a punto de decir algo cunado Sakura volvió a sonreír.

—Tengo entendido que eres pediatra ¿verdad?

—Si —contesto tímidamente la ojiperla.

—No se si sabias, pero yo estudie medicina, estuve a un año de graduarme —volvió a reír— la verdad es que por eso conozco a Tsunade-sama.

—Si, Naruto me dijo algo al respecto.

—Bueno, somos colegas, aunque a mi no me hubiera gustado especializarme en pediatría, mas bien me hubiera gustado ser cirujano.

—Me gustan mucho los niños.

—Si, creo que Naruto me ha comentado algo de ser papá.

Ante este último la ojiperla se sonrojo aun mas, estuvo a punto de contestar, pero entonces la puesta principal se abrió bruscamente, logrando que las dos chicas se sobresaltaran, Sakura pensó instantáneamente en Itachi, pero se tranquilizo cunado vio entrar a Naruto.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos abres así la puerta Naruto?! —grito la pelirrosa levantándose de su asiento, con intención de golpear a Naruto.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan —se defendió el rubio— la verdad es que te tengo un sorpresa —el chico señalo hasta la puerta.

—No entiendo Naruto —dijo Sakura cursándose de brazos.

El chico se percato de que no había nadie y se asomo fuera del departamento.

— ¡Oh! Vamos Kakasi-san, se supone que usted entraba tras de mi.

La pelirrosa se reojo al escuchar el nombre de Kakasi, bajo los brazos y estuvo a punto de correr a la puerta cundo vio entrar a Kakasi con las bolsas del mandado en las manos. Naruto empujaba a Kakasi por la espalda mientras le reclamaba que nunca podría llegar a tiempo.

—Hola Sakura —pronuncio Kakashi dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

— ¡Kakashi-san! —exclamo la chica corriendo a los brazos del mencionado.

—Debo irme a Estados Unidos más seguido.

—Pero que hace aquí, pensé que llegaría hasta dentro de una semana.

—Ya vez, cambio de planes.

Kakashi, repaso toda la habitación y reparo en Hinata para saludarla.

— ¿Y Tsunade? ¿No estaba ya aquí?

— ¿Tsunade-sama iba a venir?

—Se supone que no veríamos aquí.

—Pues no, aun no llega —respondió Sakura.

—Bueno creo que será mejor esperarla, seguro tiene mucho trabajo.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron entre las miles de preguntas que Sakura y Naruto hacían a Kakashi, Hinata hablaba pocas veces, la mayoría cuando se le pedía que lo hiciera. Tsunade llegó media hora después acompañada de Shizune y argumentando que todos en el hospital eran un fiasco, claro excepto ella y Shizune. Así después de que todos terminaran la cena pasaron a la sala, ya que había muchos temas que tratar.

—Bueno, ayer el detective que nos esta ayudando dijo que no podía seguir dándole pistas falsas a Itachi, necesita por lo menos darle una pista verdadera, de lo contrario, ellos buscaran por otro medio y podían encontrarte —hablo primero Kakashi.

— ¿Por eso fue que regreso Kakashi-san?

—Por eso y por otros asuntos más. Necesitamos un lugar en donde Sakura haya estado, pero que no los lleve hacia en donde realmente está Sakura, así, el detective se lo proporcionara a Itachi.

Todos se miaron esperando que alguien sugiriera algo, pero a nadie se ele ocurría algo. Permanecieron en silencio cerca de diez minutos hasta que por fin Sakura hablo.

—Bueno, hay un lugar, en el que estuve hace un año, no esta muy lejos de aquí y la ventaja es que la policía ya ha borrado toda la evidencia de lo que realmente era —se percato de que Tsunade iba objetar, así que añadió— claro que se puede comprobar que estuve allí y no, no dejara ninguna pista sobre mi paradero actual.

—Bueno, entonces no se diga más, será ese lugar —dijo Kakashi— ahora Tsunade, tu tenias algo que decirnos ¿No?

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la aludida, que solo se lomito a suspirar.

—Bueno, se trata sobre la enfermedad de Sakura —el ambiente se tenso— me gustaría dar buenas noticias, pero la verdad es que no las hay —volvió a suspirar— Sakura tu riñón esta completamente devastado y si no encontramos un donante pronto, puedes morir.

Todos se alarmaron y voltearon a ver a Sakura que se limito a recargase en el sofá, ella ya esperaba algo así, los conocimientos obtenidos en la facultad de medicina, le habían advertido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —se limito a preguntar

—Tenemos dos meses sin un donante —Tsunade intento consolarla agregando: — No te preocupes, encontraremos un donante y entonces sobrevivirás.

—Claro —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios— Soy fuerte, creo que aguantare un poco más.

—Seguro que encontraremos un donante, ya lo veras —añadió Naruto.

—Si.

* * *

Mansión Uchiha 3:30 am

— ¿Bueno?

—Sasuke-kun… por hablarte a estas horas… pero necesito hablar con alguien… Naruto, él estuvo todo el día… y… —las palabra de Sakura salieron atropelladamente que Sasuke a penas si entendió lo que la chica dijo.

—Sakura cálmate, no entiendo nada de lo que dices —dijo el chico sentándose en la cama.

—Lo siento —dio un gran suspiro y después continuo— perdón por hablarte a estas horas, pero necesito hablar con alguien, no quise molestar a Naruto, por que él estuvo todo el día conmigo. Necesito hablar con alguien, podrías venir.

—En media hora estoy allí, pero por favor cálmate.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun.

El moreno colgó y se apresuró a cambiarse, la verdad es que mañana no tendría nada que hacer y Sakura se sentía realmente mal. — ¿Qué habrá pasado? Para que ella se pusiera así —pensaba.

* * *

Estaba cansado, quería dormir, pero si lo hacia volvía a soñar con Sakura, ya no podía seguir así, necesitaba hallar un forma para poder conciliar el sueño, últimamente ya no podía pensar en nada más que en Sakura. Resignado a pasar una noche mas en vela, salió de su habitación en busca de algo para poder comer o por lo menos para distraerse.

A paso lento bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con la figura de su hermano menor.

— ¿Qué hacer despierto Sasuke?

El aludido se sobresalto y como si de un niño se tratara respondió.

—Me asustaste ni-san, por que no vas a dormir, ve tus ojeras, si sigues así tus ojos desaparecerán.

—Muy gracioso Sasuke —contesto el mayor acercándose a su hermano— ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

—Salió algo urgente en la oficina y debo atenderlo —respondió con naturalidad.

— ¿A las 3:45 de la mañana?

—Si, a mi también me pareció extraño pero, la verdades que los americanos tiene grandes problemas con eso del horario —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— ahora si me permites, tengo que irme.

Trato de detenerlo, pero cuando reacciono ya estaba cruzando la puerta. Suspiro, la verdad es que ya se estaba cansando de toda aquella situación, a veces penaba que era demasiado paranoico, Sasuke no podía tener contacto alguno con Sakura, por mas amigos que hallan sido en el pasado. Sasuke también había sufrido el que su mejor amiga traicionara su confianza, él era demasiado rencoroso, así que no podría perdonar a Sakura así como así.

* * *

El timbre de la casa sonó y Sakura acudió prontamente al llamado. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un Sasuke un poco desaliñado, bueno que podía esperar, si lo mando a llamar a las tres de la mañana. Lo invito a pasar, aunque no necesitara realmente una invitación, puesto que era su casa. Se sentaron en el sillón un frente al otro. Sakura le ofreció una taza de café que no dudo en aceptar. Ella le conto todo lo acontecido con Kakashi y lo que Tsunade le había dicho sobre su riñón. Después de un rato de silencio el hablo:

— ¿Tienes miedo? —ella pareció no entender así que Sasuke se explico— a morir me refiero.

—No es a morir a lo que temo —respondió dando un suspiro.

— ¿Temes por Itachi?

—Si, pienso que no debí presentarme como lo hice en su fiesta, debí esperar como lo había dicho Tsunade-sama. Ahora Itachi me esta buscando y cuando me encuentre probamente yo ya este muerta.

—Aun tienes la oportunidad de salvarte.

Ella río

—No creo que puedan encontrar un donante para mí en dos meses.

—Entonces ya perdiste la esperanza —dijo exasperado el azabache— Te rendiste antes de luchar. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? Quedarte aquí los meses que te quedan muriendo lentamente.

—No, no me malentiendas Sasuke-kun, no he abandonado nada —dijo ella con un sonrisa— voy a desenmascara a Haruto, ahora que sé que voy a morir todo va a ser más fácil, porque ahora ya no tengo necesidad de esconderme.

— ¿Quieres decir que vas a mostrarte frente a Itachi?

—No, lo mejor para él es que se case y viva feliz. Únicamente voy a liberarlo de Haruto.

— ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

—Para eso te necesito Sasuke-kun, aun no he pensado en nada.

—Bueno, entonces debemos pensar en algo —dijo levantándose— ¿Pero no crees que es muy apresurado?

—Solo tengo dos meses Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa— tiene que ser lo más rápido que pueda.

—No se hable más entonces —dijo el chico suspirando.

No podía estar más agradecida con Sasuke, en realidad si le hubiera dicho todo esto a Naruto él se hubiera escandalizado y hubiera querido preguntarle a Tsunade o Kakashi, o pero aunque, hubiera cometido alguna locura como ir a ver a Itachi. Agradecía de sobremanera que Sasuke la hubiera perdonado.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
